


Kiyotaka turns into a bread loaf

by Fer4l_G0at



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, BREADBREADBREADBREAD, Bread, Breadloaf, Integral Bread, M/M, White bread (polemic), danganronpa serious fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer4l_G0at/pseuds/Fer4l_G0at
Summary: Kiyotaka turns into a bread loaf, its literally in the title
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	Kiyotaka turns into a bread loaf

**Author's Note:**

> #BREADKIYOTAKASUPREMACY2020

The big hands took Ishimaru’s body off the ground, as if a higher being took him off the mortal ground to the afterlife themselves, Ishimaru cried and screamed in fear, he was just chilling with Mondo, until this peculiar experience started, deep in his moral compass senses, he knew what was happening, he started to sweat “Mondo! help! i don't wanna be a bread”  
But it was too late, the hands were massaging his body, like it was a soft portion of bread dough, maybe it was bc in fact, the massaging turned Ishimaru’s body into a soft, squishy, nice dough, It felt quite nice actually, he got molded into a cute loaf form, and put into the oven.  
Thanks to the weekly sauna sessions with his boyf, these temperatures were no rival to him, he got warmer, until his dough skin started turning into a smooth golden, he smelled glorious, as expected. He spent some more time before he was pulled off the oven, he ended in Mondo’s hands, he looked horrified at the new Taka, bread Taka, Ishimaru could see the anxious look in Mondo’s face, who could blame him, was he gonna date a bread now? is that legal? Ishimaru opened his bread mouth to speak.  
“Huh, Mondo! It appears that being a bread isn’t as bad as i thought”

And then Mondo woke up in cold sweat, he looked to his side, where Taka was sleeping with him when he went to sleep, he took the covers off and to his horror, he found a loaf of bread.

He screamed like for 2 minutes before he heard footsteps rushing to his bedroom, well now he was fucking scared, his boyfriend was a loaf of bread! and it appeared that soon he would be too.

In the panic of the moment, he wondered what kind of bread he would be, Centeno Bread, he decided, before the door busted open and the lights were switched on, Taka was in the doorframe, and no, I mean the real Taka, the one that isn't a piece of bread.

“Mondo? are you okay? I heard you screaming” Taka sounded worried.  
“ARE YOU BREAD?” Mondo just spat in a heated moment of confusion.  
“...No?” Taka was weirded out by the question “I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs for some snack” ok, so bread was a midnight snack for Taka, even more terrifying.  
Mondo thanked god and grabbed the slice of bread, deciding to share the weird snack decision with Taka.

This was integral bread...

**Author's Note:**

> #BREADKIYOTAKASUPREMACY2020


End file.
